Raiken Montizuma
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 830,000,000|}} }} 'Raiken Montizuma', known by the epithet '''Spawn of Satan', is a pirate who sails the Grand Line. He is the Captain of the Heatwave Pirates, one of the world's most notorious pirate crews. He began his pirate crew at the young age of 11, raising a Jolly Roger he created himself. He has eaten the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Kagatsuchi, a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows him to become the Japanese God of Fire, Kagatsuchi. He is well known around the world for his alleged defection from the Heatwave Pirates in order to join the Marines when, in reality, he is going undercover for his crew in order to discover the secrets hidden within the World Government. He has a bounty of 828,000,000, the fourth highest known bounty. He is a recognized member of the Juushishi, as well as the youngest of the five Goshin. Appearance Main article: Raiken Montizuma/Gallery "'' Whether you burn me, stab me, shoot me, maim me, YOU WILL NEVER KILL ME! "'' ''- Raiken Montizuma during his fight with Kyon at Solari Island 'Pre Timeskip' Raiken wore black arm sleeves with two white stripes at their top. He also wore black pants and a red hat with a gold trim and pink feather. He also wore a red and black sleeveless shirt with a red X Over the chest, but he had a habit of taking it off before every battle. 'Post Timeskip' Raiken now wears a dark blue, zippered, sleevless collared shirt with two white lines at the chest. He wears dark blue forearm sleeves along with a gray belt across the sleeveless shirt that acts as a sash. He also wears a gray covering over black pants, along with brown boots. His hair is also slightly longer than it was two years before. When he was in the Marines, as an Admiral, he wore a black vest with a red dress shirt and a black tie, black slacks, and black shoes, slong with a bandana bearing the Marines logo that he wore on his head. 'Current''' Raiken's hair seems to have gotten lighter and now has a sole white streak. He wears a white uniform consisting of a long coat with gold trim and metal shoulder guards over matching pants and a dark green shirt, decorated with an olive green criss-crossing line pattern, and a white cape. Bounty |} Major Battles *Raiken Montizuma and vs. Moku *Raiken Montizuma and Riku vs. Vice Admiral Johanson *Raiken Montizuma vs. Kenji Nagarai *Raiken Montizuma vs. Kyon *Raiken Montizuma vs. Fumiko Kozakomi *Heatwave Pirates vs. Free World Pirates **Raiken Montizuma vs. Aiden D. Lazlo *Raiken Montizuma vs. Monkey D. Garp *Heatwave Pirates and Lockdown Prisoners vs. Marines **Raiken Montizuma vs. Admiral Kizaru and Admiral Fuijitora **Raiken Montizuma vs. Sengoku *Raiken Montizuma vs. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki (interupted by defection of Raiken) *Vice Admiral Raiken Montizuma vs. La Graza Pirates *Vice Admiral Raiken Montizuma vs. Orimachu D'Alvaro *Admiral Raiken Montizuma and Fleet Admiral Sakazuki vs. Port Bay Pirates *Marines vs. New World Pirates **Admiral Raiken Montizuma vs. Heatwave Pirates ***Admiral Raiken Montizuma vs. Miyazaki Montizuma **Admiral Raiken Montizuma vs. Demon Eye Pirates and Great Dragon Pirates ***Admiral Raiken Montizuma vs. Riku Di Cielo and Kure S. Akira **Admiral Raiken Montizuma vs. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki *Heatwave Pirates, Demon Eye Pirates, Great Dragon Pirates, Helios Circe, Nico Robin, and Kuzan vs. The Gorosei **Raiken Montizuma, Riku DiChelo, Kure S. Akira, and Kuzan vs. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki **Raiken Montizuma vs. Admiral Ryokugyu *Heatwave Pirates vs. Sky Pirates *Raiken Montizuma vs. Skyla *Heatwave Pirates vs. Pegasus Wings Pirates **Raiken Montizuma vs. Ryuu Tsubasa Trivia *Raiken's theme is located here. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:New World Characters Category:Most Popular Pages Category:5 Gods of the New World